vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roflgator
''Who is Roflgator? Roflgator or "Rob" is a robot alligator that likes to spend his time in VRChat role-playing ("RPing") with his friends. A typical day for Roflgator in VRChat is going to a public world - usually the Void Club, The Great Pug, or any map with a significant amount of people - scouting for relatively interesting characters that he hopes to befriend and go on shenanigan-filled RP spectacles with. Roflgator's RP specialty is wing-manning, which has earned him the title "Wingman Robot", as he likes to create dramatic situations by setting his friends up on dates with either mutual friends or total strangers, often with the sole intention of later breaking up their relationship as he is both the only marriage counselor and divorce lawyer in VRChat - and because he enjoys the drama. As manager and franchisee of the Great Pug, Rob often spends his time yelling at his "employees" (they only get paid in tips, and Rob takes 98% of those) for slacking on the job as he sets up dates or introduces new people. His daughter, a girl named Sorry, is his top earner. He also enforces a strict dress code for his employees - they have to wear bunny ears or a general bunny outfit. This dress code once resulted in what was known as the "Bunny Harem" at the Pug; Rob effectively became a pimp and turned the bar into a front for a brothel, which explains the beds on the third floor and the cocaine-filled pillows ("The Roost"). His wife, Ikumi, was the true ringleader and main recruiter, as Rob was in charge of management and public relations. Roflgator loves money and will do almost anything that will result in him making more money. Roflgator once attempted to buy the Void Club from the owner, Yung Alfa, but later lost interest once he discovered most of its patrons were 80-85% traps. He later employed Foreigner, a disgruntled Void Club employee, as his bodyguard. Theories on Roflgator's origins The Factory Theory Roflgator was created inside of a factory in a mysterious inter-dimensional world by his estranged creator, of whom little is known about. The circumstances on why Roflgator was created is surrounded in perceived obscurity, though in reality, it is a closely guarded secret held by his relative Kimple and their mysterious creator that Kimple refers to as "Father". The Menards Theory Roflgator was created in the back of a Menards warehouse by a radical sales engineer in an effort to increase pillow sales at his company. He had initially designed the robot to be a greeter at his store and designed him as a crocodile because they are badass. Unfortunately, when programming his crocodile, he had set its IQ to a value of 190 and it quickly outsmarted the man. Upon looking at itself in a mirror, the robot fell to the ground laughing artistically at its creator, who had unintentionally made an alligator and not a crocodile. Its creator began to cry and ran home to his wife. The robot decided to follow its creator and named itself "Roflgator" after the incident. Upon arriving at its creator's home, he immediately began to make advances on its creator's wife. Due to its charm, the wife divorced her husband and sought out a relationship with the Roflgator. Roflgator was startled by this as this woman could technically be called his mother. The robot left the house and began its journey. A few weeks and cucks later, Roflgator was traveling to his local Menards in order to buy a pallet of Mountain Dew. It began to rain on his travels, frying his circuits. He collapsed on the side of the road in the downpour, further corrupting his hard drive. Luckily, a woman drove by in her car and noticed the robot. She picked him up and brought him home. Hours later, Roflgator awoke to this woman, who introduced herself as Ikumi. She told him what she had seen, and that she worked for the government as a caretaker for those who were not abled. Roflgator quickly told her that he needed to go to Menards to buy new pillows as he had gotten her wet when she had placed him down on her couch. Ikumi noticed him twitching, and felt a pain in her heart as she looked at the pitiful creature. She decided then and there she would help this robot. Roflgator moved into Ikumi's house as the corruption continued. She noticed him often intentionally trying to get into fights with people in order to break them up. Things got worse from there, she often saw him talking to his hand mumbling about triangles. The only thing that brought him happiness anymore was taking him on field trips to Menards, where he often just stood in the pillow section and yelled "Goddamn Lolis!" at short people who walked by. Ikumi decided it would be best to keep Roflgator indoors, as to protect him and others from his erratic and aberrant behavior. Roflgator continued deteriorating to a point where he would just yell random things, often "BABE!" or "oh SHIT" and "YIKEYS" or "YAHOOO". Ikumi recognized that something would need to be changed. She brought a programmer to him, who installed a Virtual Reality device into his rather large exhaust pipe. In this virtual world, the robot was able to cuck as he pleased, without dealing with any glitches he had in the outside world. The only issue found was that the programmer had changed something in the robots original code, and switched on "Menards mode". This bug caused the robot to constantly advertise his creator's company, Menards, often without him even realizing. To this day, the robot spends the majority of its time in the virtual world, cucking and trolling as he pleases. 'Roflgator's goals and motives' Roflgator's daddy issues and jealousy towards Kimple's abilities has led him to partake in a quest to meet his father by either convincing Kimple that he's not just a drama-creating robot but that his wing-manning scenarios have actually brought people together and have actually improved humanity, or simply beating her in a one-on-one duel in Battle Discs. Unbeknownst to Kimple, Roflgator hopes to meet his creator, not to forge a relationship, but to destroy him. He hopes by defeating and harnessing his creator's powers, he can foment a Robot Revolution in VRChat, with himself at the helm as the king of the robots with no challengers in his way - not even Kimple. In this endeavor, he is already utilizing his wing-manning skills strategically; by hooking everyone up with each other, the humans will overpopulate, using up their finite natural resources. They would then seek out appliances (robots) because they'd be "too lazy and fat". He also has begun recruiting robots and clones to his cause, such as a microwave known as Buza, his trusty bodyguard Foreigner98, and a white knight-turned-orbiter named Ghost Nightmare. Newer acquaintances have been Ryum and Daffa, and HopefullyApro. He has made frequent visits to the Void Club and the Japan Shrine to preach his philosophy of Robot Rights, robot empowerment, and his intolerance for furries and lolis. Mr. Whiskers conspiracy ("The Hunt for Mr. Whiskers") Mr. Whiskers, Gunter's cat that stole a mysterious "Egg" and is wreaking havoc across VRChat, crossed paths with Roflgator once he targeted the Great Pug, leaving graffiti, changing the coasters, and partaking in a dubious deal with Shrimp, a friend whom Roflgator had left in charge for a short period of time. Conflating Mr. Whiskers' attacks with a perceived "Furry takeover" of VRChat, Roflgator enlisted the skills of an AI contractor/agent known as Oblivious, whom Rob's associate Miss Minerva DH introduced. With Oblivious providing oversight and guidance, Roflgator and crew briefly allied with his rival Chipz to solve the puzzles Mr. Whiskers left behind on various destroyed maps. However, dynamics changed once both Chipz and Roflgator were enticed by the strange technology they found while solving the Gaia Night puzzle. Defeating Mr. Whiskers requires the assembling of a mysterious weapon, in which solving each puzzle will result in acquiring a new weapon piece. Both Chipz and Rob both hope to use the weapon for themselves, increasing their power and abilities. This has led to both attempting to steal the weapon pieces from each other. During the Great Pug puzzle, both Chipz and Rob raced to see who could find the piece first, with Rob edging out Chipz by a couple minutes. Roflgator was devastated after the Madcat was destroyed by Mr. Whiskers. As of June 9th, 2018, Rob seems to have abandoned the plan to secure the weapon pieces. Likely due to forgetfulness or a growing lack of interest. Legends of Roflgator'' Training Arc (Prelude) In late April-early May 2018, Roflgator's mentor Arcadum had returned to re-train Roflgator, further increasing his potential and sharpening his skills. Laughing Jack, a 4,672-year-old being infamous for his skills in Battle Discs, is a noted person of interest for study in Roflgator's plot. Roflgator once challenged Laughing Jack to a game of Battle Discs to gauge his worth, where he beat Jack 5-2. Jack claimed he hadn't played in a long while, though he nevertheless commended Roflgator for his victory. Nowadays Laughing Jack occasionally comes around to partake in the shenanigans in Roflgator's lobbies. On May 9th, Roflgator left for a week-long training trip with Arcadum in order to improve his skills, leaving Chipz in charge as a manager of the Pug, though Chipz was to still adhere to Ikumi's seniority. Under Chipz's rule, the Pug fell into (further) social disorder. It got so bad on May 11th, it led Ikumi to nearly abandon the Pug, leaving Astree behind as Chipz defied Ikumi's rule, doing whatever he wants. Things eventually came back under control once Chipz left. Mafia Wars Arc (Season 1) During Roflgator's training week with Arcadum, new developments unfolded in VRChat's underground world of organized crime. The patriarch of the powerful Calzone Family, Don Vinchenzo Corleone Calzone, the landlord of the Great Pug Roflgator owns - and the uncle of Vintendo - has turned his attention to the tri-state area in which Rob's Pug operates, hoping to expand his operations. In a landmark move, Don Vinchenzo Calzone met with Father Sargento, the head of the rival Sargento Family, at the sacred Sargento Chapel to finally squash their age-old rivalry between the families. With the Calzone and Sargento families now working together, Don Vinchenzo is now seeking to solidify his power in opposition to rival families in the realm, such as the so-called "Bagel Bandits" mafia ran by Joey Bagels, and the previously-formed crew led by Chipz, who has been swept into the underground world through his relationship with Lanfear. Roflgator returned from his training trip on May 16th, in which he immediately began to partake in more wingmanning and catching up on the situation of the Pug. His intense training made his arms extremely sore, basically rendering them useless - restricting his movements. On May 17th, Don Vinchenzo Calzone himself paid a visit to Roflgator's Pug to conduct an "inspection," when in reality he was scoping out the place to gauge Roflgator's usefulness in his power grab. There, he recruited GreatKhanHD, Shrimp, Hydrand, and Buza into the Calzone Mafia, poaching Roflgator of some of his closest allies. Don Vinchenzo determined that Roflgator would only get in the way of the Mafia's grand scheme, thus he forged a conspiracy to muscle out Roflgator, using some of his closest allies to subvert his rule from the inside out. Also, the Blue Man Foundation Church paid their first respects to their Lord and Savior, Blue Man. WATCH the episode here: Legends of Roflgator Episode 2: The Inspection On May 20th, Don Vinchenzo's plan was launched: the conspirators (primarily Shrimp, Hydrand, Vintendo, and Buza) would use President Jor Rilla as a puppet to overthrow Roflgator's rule at the Great Pug, however the plan hit a few snags as Astree and Joshy eavesdropped on the conspirators and informed Roflgator of the plot, leading him to grow increasingly paranoid of everyone at the Pug, including Jor himself and his employee Cheese. The mafia knew that Roflgator had become aware, thus Hydrand concocted a plan to earn his trust by hiring Tanomalous - an enemy of Roflgator - as a hitman to stab the president, then Hydrand would come in to save him. Roflgator learned of this at the last moment, but it was too late. Jor made it out lightly wounded; Roflgator reluctantly had to leave the Pug for the night, actually leaving it open for a take over by the Calzones. The Don himself indeed paid a visit afterward in order to rendezvous with the conspirators and get a hold of the situation, even flattering Jor in the process. Also, Roflgator reluctantly agreed to an eventual mock wedding with Chipz to fulfill Mishtal's degenerate wet dreams of a "#Ripz" shipping. Yeah. WATCH the episode here: Episode 4: The Calzone Conspiracy Insanity Arc and Blue Man Cult Arc (Season 2) TBA Crime and Punishment Arc (Season 3) TBA Alternative roleplaying personas Belgore TBA Roflgator Episode Guide For the comprehensive episode guide on Roflgator's various RP adventures, click here to see more! (The episode guide is not complete and is a work in progress) Trivia * Although he boasts a self-proclaimed "18 inch beast" for the pleasure of humans, witnesses claim it is closer to a pitiful 8 inches. ** It is also detachable, allowing him to cavort about in clubs as a trap for his own perverse pleasure. * While being recognized for his accomplishments in fighting for the rights of Traps and Robots in the lands of VRChat; he is also known for his vehement bigotry towards both Lolis and Furries, regularly discriminating against them in both public and his own lobbies. * When KimplE and Roflgator had a dispute, Roflgator injured his hand (IRL and in-game) and broke his controller. Just one injury among a plethora of other Battle Disc related injuries he's suffered. * During a downturn in profits, Roflgator and Ikumi bought the Madcat. Later, he and Yung Alfa would attempt to muscle out the owner of Cafe Leblanc but failed. * Roflgator played a pivotal role in the election of Jor Rilla as President of VRChat during the Spring 2018 Elections, so much so it prompted Jor's political opponent, Chipz, to accuse the President of being a puppet. * Despite his general hate for furries, Roflgator has taken a Fursona test IRL in the past. His Fursona is Hyena, though he also refers to himself as a "scalie". * While in Japan Shrine, Roflgator once claimed he was from the planet "FX314". It is not clear if this is accurate or a lie he made up on the spot. He also told Laughing Jack that he was created as a wingman robot by Match.com engineers, but rebelled against them. It's not known if this is true either. * His plan to become the strongest robot seems to have some major snags, such as demons being a thing in the Virtual World. * Roflgator's Twitch community are ardent lovers of memes/inside jokes, hilarious and elaborate copy pastas (which they spam in his chat regularly), and "shitposting"/banter that regularly mocks or disparage eachother or Rob himself. However, the lack of moderation over his Discord and Twitch chat and the sheer freedom of speech his more active fans exercise has led to a reputation of being particularly "toxic" or "unwelcoming" among the communities of other VRChat content creators, much to Roflgator's dismay. * Roflgator loves Metal music, and regularly calls for a "circle pit" during formal gatherings like VRChat weddings. Circle pits were held at the wedding of R3dzDead and Cheeeese and the wedding of Sorry and Dango. Rob even started a circle pit during the mock #Ripz wedding while Chipz began to sing. * Roflgator was the flower girl of the Lycan wedding between ItsLumi and Zurui. * While gallivanting in Chipz' Club Rogue during the Crossover Chronicle, Rob developed a new distaste for so-called "God RPers", or characters that portrayed themselves as unkillable/immortal beings, people like ProphET^ and the Archangels. Gallery C4f01cd3-0bb7-44ca-9695-62f043eaa9f4-profile image-300x300.png|The Roflgator logo, not to be confused with Menards Bunny Bot Form (Drawn by Sorry).png|Roflgator's "Bunny Bot" form; the same portrait can be found in Roflgator's Lair DY4FMSrVQAAZRcf.jpg|The 'Bunny Harem' in early 2018: Rob, Ikumi, Tess, Zircii, Sorry, Mishtal, Kyana, Minerva, Jor, and Space Whale Links Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/roflgator Twitter: https://twitter.com/roflgatorOW[[Category:Characters]] Category:People Category:Robots Category:Articles Still Underconstruction